pokefandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon X and Y
| category= RPG | developer= Game Freak | publisher= Nintendo | publisher2= The Pokémon Company | japanese release date= 12 October 2013 | north america release date= 12 October 2013 | european release date= 12 October 2013 | south korean release date= 12 October 2013 | australian release date= 12 October 2013 | cero= A | esrb= E | acb= PG | oflc= PG | pegi= 7 | grb= ALL | gsr= 6+ | background color= 0061B0 | border color= D5213E | background color2= 7AABC9 | border color2= B02833 }}6 Pokémon X and Y are video games of the Generation VI series. Pokémon X and Y are the first two Pokémon video games that comes in the main game series for the Nintendo 3DS. The video games were announced by current Nintendo president Satoru Iwata on 8 January 2013 on and during a Pokémon Direct video on the Nintendo 3DS. These will be the first video games of the Pokémon series that will be released worldwide on the same day with exception of a few countries. Pokémon X and Y will be released on 12 October 2013. Enhancements 3D Enhancement Pokémon X and Y are the first two Pokémon games that are completely in a 3-dimensional style of gameplay on a handheld system. Each and everything has been changed since the release of previous Pokemon games. The sprites have been changed into 3D designed models from the characters to the Pokémon. Battle System Enhancement The battle system in video games also went under a 3-dimensional style. As seen in the trailer of the video game there were different Pokémon battles introduced. The attack of a Pokémon will be shown in a 3D style against another Pokémon. It will even show how the Pokémon will move when it's being attacked or vice versa by the opponent. It also introduce two additional Pokémon battle variations: Horde Encounter and Sky Battle. Features Pokémon-Amie Pokémon-Amie a brand new feature that allows the player to strengthen bonds with their Pokémon. It uses the lower touch screen the players may interact with their Pokémon by petting or feeding them. Super Training Super Training is a new method of training of increasing a Pokémon's Effort values. Player Search System The Player Search System (PSS) is a new Pokémon App that is a multi-player feature that allows people to connect, battle, and trade with other players through the internet. It uses the bottom screen and allows the player to search for other people playing both globally and locally. Fairy-type Fairy-type is a new type was added to balance the Dragon-type, which was previously only weak to itself and Ice-type. Fairy-type attacks are strong against Dragon-type, Fighting-type, and Dark-type and resisted by Fire-type, Poison-type, and Steel-type; Fairy-type Pokémon are weak to Poison-type and Steel-type attacks, resist Fighting-type, Bug-type, and Dark-type attacks, and are immune to Dragon-type attacks. Player customization The first time in the main series that allow the player to alter their appearance in-game, allowing them to customize their characters such as changing the hair color and the clothes or accessories worn it also included skin colors at the beginning of the game. Pokémon Starters Mascots The two legendary Pokémon that are the mascots for Pokémon X and Y have been officially named as: Xerneas and Yveltal.